


in the intervening years

by silentdescant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Scott, References to Canon, School Reunion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: There's a high school reunion in Beacon Hills, and Lydia asks Derek if they can have a pack gathering at his newly rebuilt house.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 351





	in the intervening years

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rachel's twitter prompt of "Derek and Stiles get reunited at the high school reunion that Tyler Posey wants to happen so bad. Extra points if they’re only pretending to see each other for the first time for the pack but have actually been sneaking around for awhile"
> 
> I don't think this is quite what you meant, but it was fun to write. :P

Derek answers the phone already smirking. “I know about the reunion,” he says when Lydia is halfway through a long, convoluted explanation for her call.

“Well,” she says shortly. “Good. We’ll all be in town. We should get together. As a pack or whatever.”

“Have you planned something yet?”

“I was hoping--I mean, I heard that you’ve rebuilt your old house. I wondered if we could all hang out there. Have a barbeque or something outdoorsy like that for all you wolves.”

“Sure, Lydia, that would be great,” Derek replies graciously. “I look forward to seeing everyone.”

“Good, then. I’ll let you know the details soon.”

***

“I heard we’re having a cookout,” Stiles says when he answers Lydia’s call. “Is this before or after the reunion at the school?”

“After,” Lydia replies. “If we see anyone there we’d like to join us, we can invite them, too.”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who do we know that one, knows about werewolves, and two, isn’t dead?” Stiles asks.

There’s a pause long enough that Stiles starts to regret his phrasing, but then Lydia says, “Danny. If he’s back in town, I think that might be good, to have him in our group.”

“In the pack?”

“Just, with us. He went through a lot when we were kids too, y’know. Everyone at the school did.”

Not everyone went through the shit the pack went through, but she’s not entirely wrong. “Totally, yeah. Sure, let’s invite Danny.”

***

Isaac joins Derek at the grill, and they don’t really _talk_, but it’s nice to see him doing well. Lydia and Stiles are holding court by the drinks table, verbally sparring in a way that tends to draw a crowd. Stiles, especially, can entertain an audience better than anybody Derek’s ever met.

The rest of the pack isn’t very familiar to Derek--there’s Scott, of course, and his fiancée, and Malia is prowling around the outskirts of the yard like she’s still a socially maladjusted teenager. Jackson couldn’t make it, but his friend Danny has arrived with Lydia, and it’s clear he’s at ease with the supernatural aspect of the gathering.

The others, a few people Derek recognizes from around town, a few younger people who Derek sort of knows, are additions to Scott’s pack that Derek doesn’t really care to interact with, but it’s nice to see how much the pack has grown in the past decade.

After a while of Derek flipping juicy burgers and hot dogs, Stiles comes over with a couple of empty serving plates. Danny wanders over a minute later, carrying extra beers, which he offers to Derek and Isaac.

“Food ready?” Danny asks.

Isaac takes charge of transferring everything to the dishes in Stiles’s arms while Derek cracks open the beers. “Just about.”

There’s a complicated but surprisingly smooth reshuffling of who’s carrying what as they take the meat--plus the plates of veggies and buns--over to the table Derek’s set up near the house. The group clusters organically, moaning with excitement about the delicious smells, and everyone quickly finds a seat.

Derek takes the head of the table simply because that’s where he was standing when he put down the burgers, but he almost stands up again when he realizes he probably shouldn’t appear to take charge of this pack. Stiles tugs on his shirt before he can move, though, and gives him a reassuring shrug. Scott takes the other end of the table anyway, and everyone’s relaxed and easy-going. Derek doesn’t want to cause a scene.

The conversation runs the gamut of the sort of small talk topics Derek typically hates, but he listens politely as everyone shares their college stories and mishaps from their first forays into independence. The younger pack members are in the midst of that phase of their lives now, and they eagerly contribute, seeking acceptance from their more experienced elders.

It’s weird to think of Stiles as an elder member of the pack. It’s a young pack, for sure, but Stiles still acts more like a rowdy college student than a man with a stable job and a retirement account. He steals the rest of Derek’s beer and doesn’t even make a face at the taste of it, and Derek can clearly remember a time before that could happen.

Scott, of course, is the one to bring the conversation around to everyone’s love life, and Derek rolls his eyes with familiar annoyance at how soft and awe-filled Scott’s voice becomes when he starts talking about meeting his partner, a woman Derek thinks is some sort of were-creature. She’s not a wolf, and honestly, it suits Scott to have a supernaturally diverse pack like this, and Derek’s glad he’s found someone to help him lead it.

Lydia mentions Jackson and their strange, long-distance, sort-of-open relationship. Malia mentions a girl she meets up with sometimes and their unconventional friends-with-benefits arrangement.

Danny mentions a long-term boyfriend he’s thinking of proposing to, and then he turns to Stiles and says, “We’ve got nothing on you, though. How long have you been together?”

Stiles looks around shiftily, laughing in the slightly hysterical way that’s so familiar from all his years of deflecting, and asks, “Who, me? I’m not with anyone.”

“Oh my god,” Lydia cries suddenly, covering her face with both hands. “Why didn’t I make that connection?”

“What connection?” Scott asks.

“Anyway, Derek,” Stiles continues loudly. “Are _you_ seeing anyone?” His eyes are wide and wild.

Derek pinches his lips together tightly to keep from laughing. “My days of dangerous girlfriends are behind me,” he replies simply.

Danny snorts. “I guess that’s true.”

“What’s going on?” Malia asks.

Lydia finally looks up and stares directly at Derek. “Who told you about the high school reunion?”

Dereh shrugs. “I live in town. I overheard someone mention it, I guess.”

She looks over at Stiles and stares him down next. “How did you know Derek was hosting this party? You were my first call.”

Danny shakes his head, laughing at the array of confused expressions on pack members’ faces. “It took me about three seconds of seeing you interact to realize,” he says. “I’m sorry, I thought everyone already knew.”

“Wait, knew what? What does everyone know?” Scott asks.

“_Scotty_,” Stiles groans, nearly face-planting into his burger as he drops his head into his hands.

Derek rubs his back comfortingly and turns to Danny. “It’s fine. Anyway, it’s been since Stiles got a job here after college, but he only moved in a few years ago.”

The penny finally drops and Scott screeches, “Wait, _years_?!”

_fin_.


End file.
